


Sinbad, le seul roi omega

by Sebastian_White



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_White/pseuds/Sebastian_White
Summary: Sinbad est connu pour beaucoup de choses. Il a conquit sept donjons, est le chef de l'alliance des sept mers, est le roi de Sindria, mais surtout, il est le premier roi omega de l'histoire. Et il n'entend pas David, dieux merci.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Magi ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T) 
> 
> Dans cette histoire Sinbad n'est pas un play-boy. Il ne baise pas tout le monde car il a peur de tomber enceinte (oméga et tout ça) ou d'être marqué accidentellement. Par contre il flirt et boit toujours beaucoup. Il a aussi les instinct omegas (un peu comme ceux maternel) et il est plus soumis, mais peut quand même détruire une montagne.

Tout le monde connaissait Sinbad. Ce marin qui avait conquit le premier donjon et, après plein d'aventure, était devenu le roi de Sindria et le chef de l'alliance des sept mers. Ceci était déjà très impressionnant. Pas tout le monde passait du statut de marin inconnu à l'une des personne sles plus importantes du monde. Mais il y avait plus encore. L'histoire se souviendra de Sinbad parce qu'il était le premier, et pour un moment le seul, roi omega.

C'était un miracle qu'il soit devenu roi. Dans ce monde, les omegas étaient au foyer s'occupant des enfants ou étaient des esclaves. Ils n'avaient presque pas de droit. Ils devaient obéir à leur alphas, point final. Personnes n'aurait jamais penser, il y a encore cinq ans, que l'un d'eux serait au pouvoir. Puis Sinbad était arrivé. 

Il avait découvert son deuxième sexe à 14 ans et, juste après sa première chaleur, il avait conquit le donjon de Baal. 

Un an plus tard, il avait un deuxième djinn, était chef de sa propre entreprise commerciale, apprenti du roi Rashid et ami avec le tribue d'Hymutchak. 

Quelques années plus tard, la compagnie commerciale Sindria avait une renommée mondiale, en partie grâce à ses relation avec Sasan, Arthemyra, et Hymouchak. 

La même année, Sinbad, un peu trop arrogant, à it accepté un pari et s'était retrouvé esclave pendant plusieurs mois avant d'être secouru par ses amis. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

Ensuite, il était allé sur le continent obscure, plus précisément à Helyopath où il avait réglé une histoire avec la famille royale. 

De retour à Reim, il était vite reparti à Partevia. Là-bas, il était rapidement devenu ami avec Barbarossa, à ce moment président, et grâce à lui, il avait créé le premier Sindria qui fut détruit le jour de son inauguration. Beaucoup des amis de Sinbad étaient morts ce jour là. 

Mais Sinbad s'était relevé et, maintenant, avait sept djinns, était roi, avait ses amis les huit généraux, à ses côtés et, cette histoire vous racontera comment il a trouvé sont alpha. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements prennent place juste après l'arc de Balbad.   
> Magi ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement)

C'était le soir dans le palais. Les animaux domestiques ont été très longtemps. Seul les soldats faisant leurs rondes étaient réveillés. 

Suivons d'ailleurs un de ces soldats qui marchent dans l'aile de la bibliothèque. Il était nouveau, ça se voit à son égard. Ses yeux n'étaient pas concentrés sur son environnement, mais perdus dans les nuages. C'est à cause de ça qu'il est la lumière dépassée de la bibliothèque privée du premier prince impérial. 

Et heureusement. S'il avait ouvert la porte, il serait tombé nez à nez avec personne à l'intérieur. Et ce n'était pas le prince. En fait, c'était un roi, mais il n'avait rien à faire là. 

Ce roi était en visite diplomatique pour discuter du destin de Balbad. Il était connu pour sa tendance à boire beaucoup, son flirt incessant, mais aussi et surtout pour le pays qu'il avait construit. 

Sindria était un pays magnifique, une petite île au milieu de l'océan. Le palais était au centre de l'île, perché sur une colline. Il était blanc et doré et brillait de mille feux sous le soleil qui était là la majorité du temps. Il y avait des fêtes chaque moi. Les gens étaient très heureux, enfin la grande majorité. Il y a toujours des gens malheureux qu'importe l'endroit. 

Mais bon, retournons dans le palais de l'empire, dans cette bibliothèque privée où Sinbad ne devrait absolument pas être. Mais le roi n'écoutait pas souvent le bon sens. Qui deviendrait ami avec un assassin envoyé pour vous tuer? 

Alors, il était là, assis par terre, un parchemin écrit en Torran devant lui, un plume et un encrier à sa gauche. Il traduisait le texte, un passe-temps avec chacune de ses visites, plus ennuyeuses que celles-là. Par contre, il n'était pas très discret. Les notes au-dessus des mots n'avaient pas échappé au premier prince. 

Ce dernier voulait vraiment savoir qui faisait ça. Kouen ne connaissait qu'une poignée de personne qui, comme lui, aimait déchiffré le Torran et aucun d'entre eux n'était dans l'empire.

Encore plus étrange, quand il allait dans sa bibliothèque, il avait son odeur et celle d'un homme. Ça a été dit que celui qui traduisait était oméga ou lui-même et qu'il avait perdu des mémoires et qu'un oméga s'infiltrait dans SA bibliothèque. Il espérait vraiment que c'était le premier ministre, sinon il risquerait de s'oublier pour la réunion du lendemain. 

Oh non, il se remettait à stresser. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Même après toutes ces années de réunions, il était toujours impressionné (voir intimidé) par Sinbad. C'était rare, très rare, de discuter avec un oméga et encore plus il lui résistait. Les omegas étaient connus pour être soumis et obéissants. Mais à chaque fois, Kouen avait pu dire que le roi s'enracinait dans le sol et qu'il n'était pas changé depuis le début. 

À cause de ce qu'il pensait de Sinbad, son petit frère, Kouha, il était en disant qu'il avait béguin pour le roi. Mais Kouen le niait. Il n'aimait pas Sinbad, il était impressionné par lui. Nuance.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était retourné dans son lit, pensant à cette mystérieuse personne et son non béguin. Il n'avait que peu de chance de se rendre maintenant, alors il se levait et tous ses quartiers. Il avait l'habitude de sortir la nuit, et connaissait donc les rondes des gardes. Bien pratique, vu qu'il était insomniaque, comme une bonne partie de sa famille, et qu'il occupait ses nuits par la lecture. 

Vous êtes dirigé vers une bibliothèque comme chaque fois. En s'approchant, il remarqua la lumière, contrairement au garde. Cette mystérieuse personne doit donc être là, au milieu de la nuit. 

Il ne savait pas qu'il était content ou non qu'elle soit ici. Il aimait être seul pour lire et n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter, amis en même temps, le mystère était joué à plusieurs fois. 

Il faudrait peut-être faire demi-tour et retourner dans sa chambre. Mais il ne serait pas possible de rendre avant de savoir qui lisait et traduisait ses parchémines. 

This person also also also to be allié (voir même un ami?). Ils se sont déroulés de manière similaire, et ont traduit l'ensemble Torran. Ce qui était vitale pour arrêter Al-thamen. 

Kouen prit sa décision et ouvrit la porte d'un coup pour tomber sur Sinbad assis par terre. 


End file.
